Shakespeare in Fear
by c-wolf
Summary: Set in Red Witch's Misfit universe. Created as a prequel to Red Witch's "Just Plain Batty". Answers a situation discussed by Rogue and Tabitha


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, GI-Joe… Red Witch created the Misfits, and Shakespeare died a long time ago.

(A short conversation in Red Witch's "Just Plain Batty" fic sparked this little idea)

* * *

(History just got weird)

Forge was tinkering with yet another invention. "Just because they don't want me actually using it, doesn't mean I can't create it for later."

Then he felt something land on him, and everything went black.

"Forgey?"

"Leave him alone for now Quinn. We can see what kind of boxers he's wearing later."

"Darn!"

Daria walked over to what Forge had been working on while her two sisters bantered. "Hey, what does this do?"

Brittany shrugged. "Dunno. Let's see."

Logan was walking by the lab when he heard an explosion. He ran in, and saw Forge slowly getting up.

"What'd you do this time!"

Forge blinked. "What?"

* * *

Trinity stared at their surroundings.

"Well… this is a new look. And what's that smell?" They held their noses. Then gawked when several people hurried by while staring at them in shock.

Quinn spoke "Um…. Those clothes are a little out dated aren't they?"

Brittany sighed. "Looks like Forge did it again… our inventions aren't this bad."

"Um…"

"What is it Daria?"

"I wasn't supposed to flip that switch, was I?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Well, while we're here…"

"Exploration!" All three yelled, and bowled over a group of people wearing suits.

One of them blinked at the others. "Shouldn't we inform The King?"

"That three girls in outlandish costumes and strange language overpowered us?"

"Never mind. Let's go get a drink."

* * *

Xavier sighed as he stared at the manic genius inventor. Though many of his inventions had actually improved some things… that was only one percent.

"Tell me, Forge. What possessed you to invent a time machine? We did ask you to stop inventing."

"Actually I thought you told me to stop using my inventions, I could create all I want to."

"Obviously a mistake on my part." Xavier sighed again. "So, something heavy landed on you and you blacked out. The explosion woke you up."

"Yes."

"Which around here generally means someone accidentally activated your machine…"

"Oh no."

Xavier groaned. "What?"

"I was going to go to when Shakespeare was alive and look at my surroundings for a second or two…"

Shipwreck, Althea, and Todd appeared out of nowhere and landed on Forge.

"Ooooh… look at the flowers…" He said as he passed out.

Logan turned around and started banging his head on the wall.

Shipwreck shrugged. "What's with him?"

Todd spoke up. "And is Forge ok? He doesn't look well."

Xavier rubbed his forehead. That headache was coming back.

* * *

Several royal guardsmen found themselves wearing dresses and bonnets. The King decided to give them vacations, and never record it in any records. It was the first time any royal guard had gotten time off with pay.

A clockmaker found himself chasing clocks all over the shop.

Three horses looked around in confusion at the big bedroom they found themselves in. A nobleman cowered in a corner whimpering.

William Shakespeare ran away screaming from three girls in strange costumes who were muttering weird rhymes around a bubbling cauldron.

"So, we put this in… and we're ready to begin?"

All three looked at the running man. "What's with him?"

Then a flash of light appeared around them and they disappeared. Left behind was a big pot of potato soup, and a bewildered chicken.

Trinity appeared inside Forge's machine.

"We're here! We missed you!"

Xavier sighed. "I'd ask you what damage you did to the timeline… but I probably don't want to know."

Forge shook his head. "It's already rewritten anyway."

Logan glared. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Anything else you have in your crystal ball? Maybe a flock of bats?"

"Ooohh…there's an idea." Daria said.

"Don't even think about it!" Logan yelled as Trinity teleported out.

Shipwreck, Todd, and Althea backed up slowly. "Well, we'll be going now." Then they left too.

Xavier sighed. "Time to get drunk?"

Logan grinned maniacally. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
